Thundermans love?
by CrafterWolf
Summary: This is basically Phoebe x OC but jealous Max Will Emma find true love or will she make friends instead But will Max be friends with Emma
1. chapter one

**THIS IS BASICALLY PHEOBE X OC BUT JEALOUS MAX**

 **ONE THING I DON'T OWN THUNDERMANS OR THE SHOW**

 **THOUGHTS "I"**

Emma POV (Thursday)

My alarm woke up and look at the time. I just moved here to hiddenville but the only thing my family keeps a secret is that we're werewolves.

It might sound stupid but we kept our human form well I have a little sister as well her name is Ally but she is too young to be a wolf.

Because at the age of 13 is when you shift. I got dressed and told my parents that I'll be taking Ally to school.

10 minutes later her POV still

I got to class on time but something hit my nose like this comfortable scent. I got to class and got the scent it got stronger.

I open the door and saw the teacher and students being quiet looking at me. I said "Um Hi I'm the new student at this school".

He said " _Well okay but I need you to introduce yourself"._

I introduced myself and sat down at the back of the class. I look at the window and saw the beautiful sky. But the scent was strong I tried to ignore it.

I tried to be quiet and not make friends because of what happened last time.

After school-- Max POV

Finally school was done and I saw the new kid she looked pretty dang it Max your not so post to be that way. You have a girlfriend but things aren't going good.

I mean yea Allison is good and bad but she is moving and sometimes we don't really have things common.

Phoebe POV

When I got home my dad wanted to train me more I mean ever since we're superheroes it's kinda difficult because of friends and school. Anyways I saw the new kid I hope she doesn't dislike me.

The next day-- (Friday)

Emma POV

I still woke up with a headache but ever since I had the scent it seems like I'll find my mate but I don't care if it's a guy or girl. I was dressed up pretty dark.

I came to school with my car and look at the time I was early but got to my locker and put books that I didn't need.

I heard a scream so I ran to it and saw two girls bullying a girl. The first girl said "So are you stupid or something don't cross me or you'll pay". She was about to hit her but I came between them.

She hit my check damn I thought that I wouldn't be in a fight. I said " _Listen I don't know why you didn't but if you near her I will hurt you"._

She laughed and I grabbed her collar and punched her in the nose and face. Her posse was about to fight me but I blocked thier punches.

I fought them and they ran. I looked at the girl she had a bloody nose and said " _Hey are you okay I'll take you to the nurse"_. She said "No and thank you my name is Cherry what's your name".

I picked her up and dragged her to the restroom. She grabbed a paper towel to clean her self. I said "My name is Emma nice to meet you Cherry".

It was weird that she had a name like that but I'm not judging. She looked like they beat her up pretty bad she said " _Same here but are you okay and you don't have to that"._

I said "It's okay and I don't really like bullies". When she finished up I was going to late but I didn't care.

Lunchtime-- Still her POV

Finally lunch I was pretty hungry but the bruise kinda stung. People were looking at me but I found a seat and it was lonely.

The scent was strong until I looked around and saw cherry with a girl she looked beautiful wait can she be the one. I got up and decided to leave I heard my name and I looked back it was Cherry.

She was waving at me I waved back she came closer with her friend but her friend scent was good like mint and chocolate.

Cherry came up to me and said " _Hey Emma this my bestie Phoebe"._

I said my hellos and exchange our phone numbers. They were talking and laughing but I'm not that good with people.

I said "Guys I'm going to my next class". I said my goodbyes and left my wolf kept saying mark her.

I speed walk until I bumped into someone I looked at him he was cute but I said "Sorry are you hurt". He looked at me and said "It's okay my name is Max".

I said "My name is Emma but umm are you going to class". He said "No I'm going to skip". I said "Cool I'll go with you".

He looked shocked and said "Well would like hang out with me after school". I nodded and he gave me his address.

After school Emma POV

I got home and saw my parents talking about a meeting with the council. I saw Ally with her dolls playing with a friend. I got to my room and shut the door. And sat down on the floor.

I couldn't stop thinking about Phoebe she is beautiful but she's my mate. And I wonder if Max has any friends that I can hookup.

I got up and slept on the bed.


	2. Chapter two

Emma POV

I had a weird dream. Basically Me and Phoebe making out and me licking her cunt and making her scream. I woke up and saw my little sister looking at me and said _"Wake up sis it's time to meet the new neighbors"._

Oh yea I forgot about it but it's the weekend. I said "Okay sis but can you tell mom and dad to say I'll be their a little while".

She nodded and left my room. I got up and dressed myself. I put my phone in my back pocket and heard a vibrate I looked at it and saw Max on my text message.

M: Hey waz up me so what are you doing today

E: Oh nothing I'm going to visit my new neighbors

M: Oh dang that sucks and I hope that their not annoying

E: Yea I know. My old neighborhood was an a nightmare.

M: Dang I feel sorry for you. But can I ask you a question.

I heard my dad yelling dang it sorry Max maybe you'll tell me at school.

We finally got to the neighbors door and opened it. I saw Max and Phoebe at the door. Max said "Hey Ems so I guess I'll introduced to my parents".

30 minutes later Still her POV

Ally loves hang with Nora, Billy and Chole. I loved how Max and Phoebe were arguing to hang with me. My mother told me to choose my mate.

I don't know how my mother knows but I guess the scent was provided. So me hang out with her but it's awkward because I don't know what to talk about.

Until she said " _So how did you meet Cherry"._ I said "Well you know the clique me bumping into her and she bumping into me".

So I guess Cherry didn't tell her but I had to make up a lie. Until I heard Max yelling I got up.

Phoebe POV

She's in my room but what do I talk to her about. Oh I know on how did she meet Cherry. I said " _So how did you meet Cherry"._ She said "Well you know the clique me bumping into her and she bumping into me".

I didn't know if that was a lie but I was going to say something until Max yelled for Emma.

She got up and said "Listen Phoebe I like you as a friend and if I act weird just tell me to calm down".

And she left what the heck was up with that.

Emma POV

I can't believe I said that but it's true when I do that I sometimes get angry when my mate has somebody else.

But that was in the past. I finally got downstairs and saw Max looking at his phone. I said "So waz up Max".

He said "Umm do you want to see something cool". I looked around the room and saw nobody in the living room I guess their outside.

I said "Sure". He opened a secret door and dragged me down. It was basically a slide and it was fun.

When we reached the bottom and he said "This is my room". I looked around a bunch of computers and his bed.

I said "So Max this is cool but was your question that you wanted to answer". He said "Do you like-like my sister".

I said "Yes but how did you know". He also said "Well it's obvious and my sister is straight so yea".

I felt like my heart dropped or hit by a hammer. I wanted to cry well my wolf was and I said "It's fine Max don't worry I told your sister that she and I are friends".

He looked at me shocked and hugged me. I said "Umm Max thank you for telling me but do you have friends that I can probably date".

He looked at me and nodded but said "Yes but I'll show you my friend".

I heard my father calling me and said my goodbyes and left.

We got home and I wanted to get to my room and cry. My mother keeping tell me about my mate and said it was fine.

I went to my room and I closed the door and flopped on my bed and cried. I finally drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**WHAT'S UP GUYS I KNOW MY STORIES ARE SHORT AND NOT HAVING GOOD SPELLING. BUT MY ENGLISH SPELLING ISN'T GOOD. ALSO TRIGGER WARNING**

Max POV (Nighttime)

I woke up and thought how Emma wants to hookup with one of my friends. I don't want that why did I agree to that just because she has feelings for my sister.

I drifted off to sleep and thought about Emma.

Emma POV (Sunday) 6am

My phone was ringing. Because I like to run on the weekends but mostly early. I got up and put my clothes and running shoes and did my ponytail. I put my phone in the front pocket and grabbed the earbuds

I left my room and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and grabbed the house keys. I put on my music and left the house also locked it.

When I run I love to think with the music on.

2 hours later--

I finally got to my house and did some crutches also push ups. I unlock the front the door and I was getting hungry. I smelled the air and had a different scent.

I got ready for what ever was happening. The scent was in the living room and saw **JESSICA**. What the fuck is she doing here.

I said "Jess how the fuck did you get into my house". She looked at me and said _"Don't be silly your parents let me in and their not here they are at the council"._

What the fuck they thought it was a good idea to leave me with her. I called for my sister and didn't answer.

I texted my dad and he said that she's at a friend's house. I looked at her and I wanted her to leave. Let me fraise that she is my ex-mate and she cheated on me.

My wolf was growling and I tried to calm down and said "Why are you here last time I saw you I wanted nothing from you".

She said " _Because I missed you and I changed please take me back"._ I also said "HELL TO THE NO IF YOUR NOT OUT OF HERE I'LL WILL HURT YOU".

She wanted to cry. She got up and slapped me and said " _Fine be like that you jerk"._ She finally left and closed the door I locked it.

The next day Phoebe POV

I got up I still can't get over what Emma said to me. What did she mean by that I think when she gets to school and see her I'll tell her.

20 minutes later

I saw her in lunch she was sitting next to Cherry and she was taking to her and laughing. I mean I saw some of my other friends and sitting next to Cherry.

When I wasn't looking I bumped into someone and dropped my food on her. She looked mad said "WHAT THE HECK". I said "I'm sorry I didn't mean too".

It looks like she was going to slap me. Emma got between and said "JESSICA DO NOT MESS WITH OR MY FRIENDS NOW APOLOGIZE TO HER AND SHE DIDNT MEAN TOO".

The Jess girl said her apologizes and left. Emma looked at me and said "Are you okay or are you not hurt".

I said "No I'm not hurt and I'm okay. Thanks Emma you don't have to do that". She said something low but I can hear what she was saying "I'm use to it".

I wanted to say something but said "Listen I'm going to talk to someone so yea bye".

After school Emma POV

Finally school was over and the whole thing that happened at the cafeteria. But I did care about my mate. It was still awkward between her and me.

I was waiting for Max he was talking to a guy must be the friend. Max looked at me and smiled. I waved at him. He waved back he walked over to me.

He said "So this is my friend Oyster". I got to admit it he looked cute I said "Hi Oyster my name is Emma".

We talked and laughed but I can feel Max being jealous. Why would he be jealous but Oyster said "So Emma would you like to be my best friend".

Well that stung I thought I would hook up with the dude but I guess not. I said "Sure Oyster". We talked and Max talked to both of us just being stupid.

When we were walking I was pretty hungry. Max said "Come on guys lets go to splatburger". I nodded and also Oyster did the same. I informed my parents that I'll be coming home late.

When we got their I ordered my food and boy I was hungry. You see I'm sort of a girly/tomboyish. I could smell my mate scent. She was in front of us and she kept looking at us.

But she was with Cherry. I could hear their conversations but my wolf keeps getting mad at me for not marking her. Until I saw a guy looking at my mate.

And Phoebe looked happy and she was blushing. I said "Hey guys I'm going to leave so yea bye". I got up and left. I cried and ran to my house.

I finally got their and open the door and I saw parents saying like are you okay. I told them I'm fine. Why did I have to get a mate that doesn't like girls.

I went to my room and got the razor and cut myself. I sobbed until I couldn't. I woke up and decided to go to the forest and shift.

I got the forest and took my clothes and brought some extras and finally shifted. I ran it felt good running cause nobody couldn't see yourself crying.

I smelled the scent I could smell a wolf scent what the fuck. I followed the scent and saw a white wolf with a black star on his/her forehead.

It growled at me but I didn't put up a fight so I lowered my head basically saying I'm no threat to you. It looked at me and ran somewhere else.

I did the same and got to the same space that clothes were. I got to the place and shifted to my human form.

I got to my house and saw my parents looking at me worried and told them everything about my mate but expect the cutting.

I got to my room and floped on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

 **HEY GUYS I KNOW THIS TOOK LONG BUT LOVE YOU GUYS AND ALSO PLEASE DON'T CUT YOURSELF I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I MEAN THAT**

 **PEACE OUT ️️️️**


	4. Chapter Four

**HEY GUYS I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T BE POSTING BUT I WAS BUSY.**

Phoebe POV weeks passed Friday

I've been hanging with Link well he is my boyfriend. I told some of my friends. But I feel like Emma is distant even though we hang out just like with Max she's always hanging with him.

I love the school mostly friends and education. I saw Cherry with Emma they were talking I kinda hid behind a wall.

Emma POV

It was school but it was after class I still had 5 classes left. I do hang with Phoebe and her friends but with Phoebe it's hard because she has her boyfriend.

I wish I had a different mate but I don't I thought that fate would be different with me but no it has to stab me in the heart.

I was talking to Cherry about stuff but she said about her bullies not bullying her anymore. I was so relieved about that I mean it just so stupid on why you do it.

But anyways I smelled Phoebe's scent she was hiding from me but why. I think maybe she's jealous about me and Cherry hanging out.

I said to Cherry "Hey can I tell you something but I need to say it privately". I grabbed her and took her to the restrooms.

I'm glad their was no body and I said "Listen their are something's that you don't know about me but for now I'll tell you more at my house".

She nodded and I left can I really trust her. I went to my class it such a bore.

Finally school was over I can finally go home and heard my phone vibrate. I looked at it. It was Max and Phoebe wanting to hangout with me.

I didn't text back but I texted Cherry with telling her to meet me up.

20 minutes later

I got to my house and waited for Cherry. Even though my parents and sister will bother me. I told them to not listen to my conversations and not bother me.

She was here because I can smell her scent. I heard the knock on the door. I got it and saw her pretty hair cute looks.

I invited her in and dragged her to my room. I closed my room door. I said "So do you want something to drink". She said "No I'm good so what do you need to tell me".

I also said "Well I do like someone a lot but that person has somebody and it's killing me slowly".

I was about to cry until she hugged me and I really needed it. She said "Emma it's okay but who is this person".

She looked at me waiting for the answer but I can't tell her. I told her that will be a secret for now.

We hung out but without talking about the person. She left and I was alone and cried. My wolf wouldn't stop hurting. She was crying as well. I drifted off to sleep.

Cherry POV

I can't believe the person that Emma likes is hurting her but the person doesn't realize that.

Emma POV Saturday

Beep Beep Beep. Dang it stupid alarm clock it woke me up but I'm not feeling good. So I went back to sleep but someone kept texting me. I looked at it. It was Phoebe bloody hell.

She texted me that she wants to hang out with me. But I texted her that I'm busy even though it's not true. She texted me with how her boyfriend is out of town.

Why the fuck does she want to rub it in my face. I texted her saying that I can't. I'm guessing she get the hint. I can't go to sleep so I decided to get food and go to the park.

Maybe it will help my mind. I finally got their some people talking and laughing just being happy. Why the fuck can I get that. I saw Phoebe alone I hid in a bush.

But then her boyfriend came out looking happy. My wolf wants to tear him up but another part of me just being sad and not moving.

They finally moved thank god I came out. I left the park and decided to walk around. I smelled the air it smelled like a wolf.

I followed it and it was a girl. I looked at her and ran I followed her. She ran into the forest I just want to talk to her. She shifted into a white wolf. I shifted into my wolf.

I ran and ran until she hit a dead end. I finally got to her and kept sort of my distance to her. She kept growling at me and trying to bite me.

She attacked me and pinned me to the ground and scratched my eye. She then scratched my right shoulder.

Even though my wolf wants to attack her I kept my wolf in control. She whimpered at me and she shifted back. I did the same.

She said "Why did you follow me". I said "Beacuse you smell like a rouge". It was awkward we talked and I told her that we should head somewhere safe.

I followed her to a small cabin this must be her house. I said "So you staying here". She nodded she smelled good but it's not like a mate scent.

We talked about things and she said her name is Amy. I like that name. It was night time I left her cabin house.

I wonder if she's my beta no that couldn't be I'm not even an alpha yet. I got home my parents were in the living room talking about something.

I ignored it. I made my way to my room I saw my little sister by herself. I talked to her about if something's wrong. She said "Sis would you always love me".

What kind of question is that of course I love her. I said "Silly of course always I will always love you".

She went to her stand and got a necklace it was pretty. She also said "Me and mom got this for you she said you'll love it".

It was pretty it was gold with a heart. I said "Thank you sis it's beautiful". I gave her a hug I put it in my pocket.

I left her room and went to my room. I went to my mirror and put it on. I went to my bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next day Monday Cherry POV

Ugh I hate mondays I dressed myself even though for some reason I wasn't feeling it. I was by my locker trying to get my laptop but I realized I left it at home.

I closed my locker and saw Emma she looked depressed I went up to her and said "Hey Ems how are you feeling".

She looked at me but I can tell she wanted to say it was bad. She said "Oh hey Cherry I'm feeling good and you".

I said "Ems don't lie I know your not good but tell me what's wrong". She wanted to say something but the bell ring and she said her goodbyes.

Emma POV

I went to 1st period today but I saw Phoebe with her boyfriend. I sat in the back of the room and she sat by herself.

" **What the fuck is wrong with you** ". I told my wolf to shut the fuck up.

The rest of the day went shit but I controlled my wolf.

Four years later Emma POV

Everything went okay even though I'm still friends with the twins the sad thing is Max's girlfriend broke up with him.

Thing is that they say that they don't have superpowers anymore even though they do. But the thundermans wanted to stay here. So they explained how but I still knew and Cherry knew still.

The one thing it's cool for them having powers. Oh and also Phoebe is single but I still love her. The one thing is that Max is no longer a supervillain.

It was me,Phoebe and Cherry hanging out like girls night out. I saw a girl with her friends but she looks familiar.

I looked back at her and she said " _Guys I have to go_ ". She got up and left but I said "Umm Guys I have to go".

Phoebe POV

Emma left I was shocked I wonder where she was going. I told Cherry that I'll be going after her. I got up and headed outside.

Emma POV

I ran after the girl but I realized who she was it was Amy. I saw her and I caught up with her which was weird because she stopped walking and slowed down.

I grabbed her wrist and turn her around and saw her eyes like she was in pain. " **Wolfie she is your beta just say it to her** ".

I said "Hey Amy what's wrong WHO HURT YOU". I didn't realize that I was aloud and I could smell my mates scent so I ignored it.

She said " _I-Ems we need to talk"._ I said "okay BUT I WILL FIND THE FUCKER WHO HURT YOU". She looked at me shocked and said "Ems you need to calm down".

But something inside me took over and I wanted to punch something. But I looked back at Amy she looked terrified.

I said "Sorry it's just that I have a mate but without this person to keep me control I don't know if I can love again".

She said "No sometimes it take time you have to believe or hope".

Their was something that I didn't excepted she kissed me but I didn't kiss her back and I moved and said "You are my beta Amy".

Now I knew what she wanted to say to me but she is just my beta.

Amy POV

I kissed her I don't know why I didn't even though she doesn't smell like a mate. So what was it but then she told me that I was her beta.

I was filled with joy I hugged her but knocked her down.

Phoebe POV

I saw Ems with a girl. The girl kissed Ems but Ems didn't kiss her and then she hugged her.

But their something that bothered me like if I was jealous but I don't know what it was.

 **HEY GUYS I KNOW IT TOOK ME A WHILE BUT I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER LOVE YA'LL**

 **PEACE OUT ️️️️**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hey guys I just wanted to say that it might take me awhile to post something because I have school work.**

Emma POV

I can't believe that Amy is my Beta. I got home last night and boy I was tired. I'm so glad that it was the weekend.

I grabbed my phone out of the stand and saw a text from Oyster the hell I wonder how he get my number.

O: Hey Ems I was just wondering if we can hang out with our friends. I texted them and they would be glad to be hanging with us.

E: Sure Oyster but is there something wrong.

O: Well I wanted to to get something for Cherry even before with Max and Allison thing.

E: Gosh I hate her even though I met her but she made Max hurt.

O: Ikr but anyways I'm just glad that Max is doing okay.

E: Same see you in a little bit.

I put my phone and charged it. I decided to take a shower.

20 minuets later

I got out of the shower. I went to my phone and Oyster texted that we're going to splatburger. I went downstairs and told my parents that I'll be hanging out with friends.

I finally got to splatburger and saw the gang. I was happy to see Phoebe she looked really beautiful. My wolf was begging to mark her.

20 minuets later Phoebe POV

I'm glad to hang with Ems. We talked for awhile but I looked over at Max and can tell he was jealous. I wonder what "Hey Girl you look fine".

I looked over and saw a cute guy. I said "Thanks". He smiled at me.

Max POV

I looked at Emma and Phoebe talking and I was getting really jealous. I wonder if Emma saw me getting jealous.

Back to Phoebe POV

The guy was talking to me and basically calling me pretty and beautiful. He said "So girl would you like to date me". I said "Um no thanks".

I rejected him because I can tell that he would flirt with other girls. "Come on girl I know you like me". He was about to put his hand on my shoulder.

But someone stopped him. It was Emma she said " _LISTEN SHE DOESN'T WANT TO DATE YOU"._ And then she punched him in the jaw.

I saw her knuckles it was red. Everybody was staring at us. But I looked at her and she kept punching him. I grabbed her shoulder and she looked at me but her eyes were a different color.

It was like red but I leaned over to her ear and whispered and said "Calm down". And she did and I looked at her eyes and they were brown. She said " _Fudge what did I do"_.

She walked out and I ran after her. She left splatburger and me I continued to follow her. She stopped and looked backed at me.

She said " _Please stop following me please"._ I said "No what happened to you and why did your eye color change".

She looked shocked and said "You weren't so post to see that". What is she talking about and what does she mean by that.

I said "What do you mean by that I wasn't so post to see that". She also said "I can't tell you bye". And she ran and left I couldn't keep up with her.

 **HEY GUYS I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I LOVE Y'ALL**


	6. Chapter Six

**Hey guys I know that it's been a while but I would like to know if you guys want me to continue this story**

2 weeks later

Phoebe POV Saturday

Ems hasn't talk to me for two weeks but I don't know if she really wants me to be her friend.

20 minuets later Emma POV

I haven't talk to my mate and my wolf is mad and hurt. I do have to tell them on some point but for now it will take a while.

I heard a knock from my door and I said "Come in". My mother came in and she looked at me and said " _Sweetheart tell me what's wrong_ ".

I said "PhoebesawmyeyescolorchangeandIdontknowwhattodo". She looked at me and also said " _Sweetie slow down"._ I told her everything but leaving Amy out.

I also said "Phoebe saw my eyes color change. I don't know what to do". She looked at me shocked but I saw the look on my mom like disappointing.

She said "Sweetie did you tell her about your secret.". I nodded to a no and she also said "Sweetie you going to have tell her". I told her that I will.

I got up and left. I went to the thundermans house. I finally got their and knocked on the door. I could smell Phoebe's scent. She open the door and she looked stunning.

She said "Ems what are you doing here". I walked in and saw her parents,siblings. They looked happy and shocked. Mrs. Thunderman said "Hi do you need any anything".

I nodded to a no and said "No I just need to talk to Pho-". " _Actually Emma I going to take Phoebe away"._ I looked Max and he said it. He took her away to his room.

I sat in couch and they were watching something or sports. I had to tell them as well "Umm I have to say something". Barb said "What is it sweetie". "Well to tell you the truth I'm a werewolf and I still know that you guys are superhero's". Billy said "Finally I can use them".

Billy used super speed and Nora used her lasers. Mr. and Mrs. thunderman said "So for how long". " _How come your just telling us now"_. I said "Well to answer the first question I've been a werewolf since I was 13.

And the second question it's because mortals have a smell that sometimes it can be good or bad scent. At first I couldn't really tell you guys scent.

But I'm just telling you guys because I was scared that you guys will hate me.". I looked at them and they were crying and they hugged me.

Mrs.Thunderman said "Oh honey we can never hate you". I thanked them. Mr.Thunderman said "So are you going to tell Phoebe and Max". I also said "I will but for now just pretend that you don't know my secret".

Max and Phoebe came up they looked at us surprised. Max said "Guys we want to get a babysitter because you know of the thing".

Mr.Thunderman said "Oh Max it's okay she knows and I will call somebody". Phoebe said "Wait she know that were still superheroes". I nodded and said "Guys I can babysit". Nora said "That might not be a good idea because Chole can teleport and you might not keep up with her".

I said "Hey maybe use another babysitter that keep up with Chole. I can still take care of Nora and maybe Billy".

20 minuets later Phoebe POV

I can't believe that she still knows but hey at least she's going to take care of Billy,Nora and Chole. I told Ems that we will be going to a superhero award show.

1 hour later Emma POV

We got to the award show. Well it was Max and Phoebe. Max told me and Phoebe that he hid a fart bomb that can smell really bad. But he made weapon to stop it.

I kept looked out and saw how Max was preparing his weapon. Did Phoebe just put out a ball of power. She said "Sorry Max but I have to fix it".

She hit the toilet and Max looked mad he said "Phoebe I had under control I can't believe you took Mayhem's powers".

I said "Max calm down". And then a power of surge hit the wall. It was Max's weapon that did it. They looked shocked but we got out of their.

20 minuets later Max POV

I'm still mad at Phoebe that she did that. I can't believe she doesn't believe in me. We were at the house and Emma was with us.

She said "So what is Mayhem's powers". He said "Well he was a villain and if someone took his powers they will turn evil".

She also said "Max that's never going to happen to Phoebe she's just wonderful". I looked at her confused does Ems still have feelings for her.

Phoebe POV

I heard the knock on my door I said "Come in". Someone came in it was Emma and she said "Phoebe I have to tell you something".

I said "What is it". She also said "I have feelings for you for the longest time". And she kissed me wait what I thought she had a girlfriend for someone else.

She said "Please say something". I mean I'm "Not going to lie the kiss was good". She looked happy. "Umm Ems sorry you weren't supposed to hear that. I thought you were with somebody".

She looked disappointed and said "Oh no Amy just kissed by accident she hugged me because she wanted to be my friend so I said yes".

But something about that seem like a lie. But I just smiled at her and hugged her. She said "Will you go on date with me Tuesday".

I said "Yes I will". She hugged me I hugged back. She stopped hugging me and said "Excuse me I have to go". I saw her leave.

Emma POV night time

SHE SAID YES I FUCKING LOVE HER. On my to the house. **Good for you Wolfie but you have to mark her**.

Shut the fuck up. I got to my house and saw my parents they said " _Sweetheart we're happy that your back home_ ". I hugged them and went to go see my sister.

She was playing with her dollies. I feel bad that she's going to be going with the same thing. But maybe in the future it will be different for her.

I went to take a shower and finally finished. I put on my pjs and went to my room and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Omg Guys I'm back but I won't post a chapter on Monday.**

 **Monday Emma POV**

I woke up with my alarm. It's so fucking early but I sometimes love school. The weekend went by so fast. I looked at my phone and got a texted from Phoebe. I got dressed and ready for the day.

Queen️️: Hey love I was just wondering if you want to hang after school.

Emma: Of course Babe.

I put my phone in my pants. I got another text but from Max.

Mad Max: Hey was wondering if you want to hang with me and the gang you know just the guys.

I went to get ready and went to my car. I stopped at red light and took my phone and texted him.

Emma: Sorry Max I'm already hanging with Phoebe.

I looked at the green light and drove. I finally got to school and went in. I went to look for my locker and finally found it.

I looked around and saw people talking and laughing. I saw Phoebe with Cherry. I was about to talk to them but then I saw Amy.

 **Why the fuck is are beta here.** I don't know shut up.

I looked at her and decided to walk up to her. I said "Umm Hello Amy what are you doing here". She said "Well I go here even though it's my first day".

I told her that's great but I think it's weird. I said to her "Listen my mate doesn't know that I'm a werewolf so please be quiet about it".

She said "Don't worry I will". She kissed my check okay that's so weird. I saw Max and Phoebe looking at me but glaring at Amy.

Well this should be interesting. I said to her "Hey I'll show you around". I dragged her to the office.

Phoebe POV

I hate Amy like she's dating Emma. Well one thing she's mine.

Max POV

I hate the new girl she can not take Emma away from me. Well one thing she will be mine.

 **I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT BUT I CAN FEEL THE TENSION FROM THEM. AND OH JEALOUS MAX I WONDER HOW WILL THAT GO.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hey guys I know that I wasn't going to post but I like all my fans.**

Tuesday 6:00 am Emma POV

I woke up from my bed. **Damn it Wolfie. Get the fuck up**. _Shut up._ I look at my phone and see a text from Max.

Mad Max: Hey I wondering if you want to hang out.

Emma: No I can't I have a date.

I got ready for the day and I got to my car. I looked at phone again. I got two new messages and I looked at it and saw it was Max and Phoebe.

Mad Max: Wait really who is it.

Queen: Hey are we still going out.

I didn't text Max but I texted Phoebe. I kept wondering if my mate really loves me.

I got to class and I saw Amy. She got to the chair next to me and sat down. She said "Hey Alpha what are you doing after school".

I said "Oh I have a date with my mate but she has a brother that I could set you up". She looked happy and told me that will be great.

Phoebe POV

I saw my girlfriend talking to that same girl. They looked happy and Ems was laughing. I gave the girl a glare.

One week later Emma POV

I can't believe Amy how could she do this to me. Let me fraise this she stabbed me in the back. She only pretended to be my friend and she talked bad about my mate and friends.

I texted my boo.

Emma: Hey Boo do you want to hang out with me.

Queen: Sorry I can't I miss you.

Phoebe POV

I know that I haven't talk to her but I want to keep my distance so I don't hurt her. I was visiting Mayhem. We talked about the powers but how he is evil and his layer.

I don't know what happened to but I can feel powerful but I can feel evil and powerful. I can take over the world better than him.

I got home and saw the family that they want to take family vacation. I grabbed Chole and tell her that we should take Hawaii.

But in secret but she told the family and they agreed. So we are going to Hawaii fun.

Emma POV

I called Max. He finally answered.

Mad max/ Hey what's wrong

Emma/ Yea could I hang with you

Mad max/ Yea sure but I will tell my parents that you could come with us.

I grabbed my stuff and put it in a suitcase. I called my parents and told them that I would be going to the thundermans or staying with them.

Max POV

I told my parents that Emma will be coming with us to the family vacation. I heard that Phoebe wanted to talk to me but I was still mad at her.

2 hours later Emma POV

We got to Hawaii and the thundermans were cool about me being with them. I was really excited being with Phoebe. But I can sense she was distancing and I didn't like it not one bit.

Max was flirting with me but Phoebe kept glaring at him. I can tell she was trying to ditch her family. We got to the hotel but in different rooms.

I went with Phoebe. I kissed her and nibble her neck and she moaned. She pulled away but I said "What's wrong babe". She said "You know Max was flirting with you but you didn't do anything about it".

I said "Hey babe he's just kidding but I love you. But let me tell you something we have a bond that nobody can brake up".

I told her that and I started to make out with her. She nibbled my neck and I moaned. I'm finally going to mark her. I stick my tongue for entrance and she granted it.

We took our clothes out and started to have sex. She cummed and I cummed. We both feel asleep.

 **HEY GUYS I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO POST BUT WITH FINALS BUT ITS JUST STRESSING BUT LOVE YOU GUYS**


	9. Chapter Nine

**HEY GUYS IM BACK AND MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS**

Emma POV SATURDAY

Dream—

I woke up with a cave and a dripping sound with whispers. I called out but nothing happened it feels like I'm a lone.

I hear the ground breaking and see chains coming out of nowhere grabbing my wrist and my legs basically holding me. I scream out and nothing.

I hear laughter and I can't really make out who that is.

End of dream—

Still her POV

I woke up with sweats and see Phoebe next to me. Shit I get up and change really quick. I grab my phone and texted Max.

You see when 'max was flirting' he agreed to hang with me. I left a note for Phoebe and I made my out of the room. I wonder what that dream was about.

My phone vibrated and I saw the caller ID it was my mom. We talked for awhile but she was happy that I was with my mate.

We said our goodbyes. I texted Max on where to hang but he texted with the family going to hang around.

1 hour later Phoebe POV

Non-stop with the family. When I found out she was hanging with Max I was kinda jealous but I trust her. So I been searching Mayhem's lair.

20 minuets later—Still her POV

I rented a ride for the lair because I have finally found it. I knew that Max and girlfriend was following but I told them to not follow me.

Max POX

I gathered Billy, Nora and Emma because I know we can reason with her. I know she's turning evil but Emma can do this.

We found her but in cave with a robot head. I took the orb but she destroyed it and locked us in a cave.

Chole teleported infront of us I talked to Chole that Phoebe might be in trouble so she teleported.

10 minuets later Emma POV

I would Max gather me I don't have powers. I mean I know that I'm a werewolf but being stuck in this cave it feels like my dream.

Max is trying to get us out of here. I have to shift but if I do then Max will see that I can be a monster.

We heard rumble but from the entrance. We saw the thundermans they were happy and gave hugs. But we left and decided to get Phoebe.

40 minuets later

We finally found her but she was preparing something evil. Barb didn't want to fight her daughter. She threw a orb infront of her I shifted and everything went black.

Max POV

What the heck just happened did she turn into a wolf. Did she save my mom but of course we were locked up by a force field. I checked Emma's pulse it was still beating.

I guess she's unconscious. We were deciding a plan to fix the orb but we had to do something. She was telling her plan. But I can tell she had guilt in her eyes.

Emma POV

I woke up in a room everything was black. I couldn't feel or hear anything. I saw a shadow figure and turn on the lights it was Phoebe. She looked different and mad.

I couldn't really tell if she was mad at me. But said " **HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME** ". Then I blacked out again.

I woke up with the thundermans hugging me. I have no idea what's going on. But I looked around and saw Phoebe working on something. The thundermans fill me in and she can't do that.

I said "Phoebe is this what you want". She said "Yes soon I'm going to be powerful than any of you". I also said "Do you not love me because of this power".

She also said "No but I'm going to be all powerful. The one thing love is weakness". Those words struck me but it didn't bother because I heard worse.

 **Flashblack—**

 **"Emma I don't love you. You are worthless and a piece of shit I don't know I was your best friend". Those words struck me I felt hopeless. She left me a lone.**

 **End of flashback-**

Max POV

Dang Phoebe those words must have hurt her. But I was still continuing my work with the orb.

Emma POV

This force field is no good but I think I have to try something. I shifted into my wolf form and I walked into it. It started to hurt like someone trying to shock with 100 volts.

I walked out but I couldn't move I need to walk. Phoebe shot me with her powers and that was it I blacked out.

Max POV

I looked at Emma she shifted into her wolf and she was walking out what the heck is she trying to do. She got out and then Phoebe shot her.

"NO Phoebe How can you do this to her". She looked at me and laughed.

1 hour later Phoebe POV

I can't believe I did this to her but I looked at her lifeless body. And then she appears in front of me so now she's a ghost. So we stop the plan from not being a superhero.

" _Well Hello their people"._ I looked at her even though I can't kiss or hug her. I said "Ems I'm so sorry I shot you". She said " _It's okay I don't blame you"._

A white flash appeared and something took Emma and just like that I lost her.

 ** _Everything took time for the thundermans to move on. Eventually Max erased Phoebe from her girlfriend. Emma's parents left and took some time to move on with their daughter._**

 **Hey guys this is the end of Thundermans love? But their will be a sequel but will go to the Haunted Hathaway's.**


End file.
